The present invention relates to a method for shifting, in particular engaging and/or disengaging, gears in an automatic multi-stage gearbox of a motor vehicle, with the gearbox having a drive input shaft which can be connected to an engine drive output shaft by means of a friction clutch which acts as a separating clutch, and a drive output shaft which can be coupled to a drive wheel or to drive wheels of the motor vehicle, with a shift process taking place in particular only as a function of rotational speeds of the shafts, with each gear being assigned a synchronizing device, which acts as a shift clutch, in order to connect the drive input shaft to the drive output shaft.